Signs of Best Friend Betrayal
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: The name Domyouji Tsukushi isn't what I want to hear. -Hanazawa Rui ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango or the song Wedding Dress sung by Tommy C. & J. Reyez! Please read and review if you can! Thanks everyone for your support.

O

O

O

**-HANAZAWA RUI**

**First Day: First sign of Best Friend Betrayal.**

"Everyone, listen up!" My best friend, Tsukasa, roared. He was standing on one of the cafeteria tables, smirking with arrogance and pride. Everyone in the cafeteria froze, frightened of what he had to say. Grinning with sheer happiness, Tsukasa grabbed hold of Makino's pale hand and pulled her up next to him. "Makino is now my girlfriend! Treat her properly, or else!" He looked serious as he voiced out his threat. Suddenly, he sent me an apologetic look. I raised an eyebrow, pretending to ask what's wrong. He shook his head in bemusement, oblivious to the glares Makino was receiving.

But she stood her ground, and bravely glared back at them with as much power, but with more dignity. I grinned proudly of her, even though she wasn't mine to claim. That made my insides churn and I noticed my fists were turning white as I clenched them. I unclenched them, and saw the concerned looks that dawned upon my friends Sojirou and Akira. I shook my head as a sign I was feeling fine, but inside, I knew that my heart denied it and I suddenly felt the need to cry. I turned away from the newly announced couple, taking in shallow breaths. Abruptly, I stood up and stalked down the stairs towards my quiet sanctuary where I always felt the need to go to whenever I felt like it was time to. As I slammed the door close, I slowly slid down the door, my face in my knees. I could feel tears of frustration and regret overwhelming me.

I was too much of a coward and tell Makino how much I loved her. And this time, my heart agreed.

There _they _were. Linked hands, walking down the hallway, they were bickering. I sighed and took notice of their joined hands. Feeling a surge of anger, I walked past them. "Rui! Wait up!" He shouted. I looked back, only to see Tsukasa running towards me. Seeing this, I began running towards the emergency exit.

_Run. Run. Run. Run._

I pulled the door open and sat down on the stairs, feeling distressed.

_Cry._

O

O

O

Today was Graduation. Today was Prom. Today was the day Tsukasa would propose to Makino.

_Stab. Pierce. Crack._

**FLASHBACK: **

Bored. That was what I felt right now.

"Rui," Tsukasa said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to propose to Makino," he said hesitantly, gulping with fear and anxiety. Inside, I felt myself trying to claw at Tsukasa, but I didn't let it get to me.

"Sure," I said reluctantly, shrugging. He looked surprised because I hadn't shown a sign of anger.

"Are you sure? I thought you'd hate me."

I shrugged again and said, "She's all yours. I got over her ages ago." But deep down, I knew that was a lie. And deep down, I wanted to protest and never give him my permission. But, fate had different plans.

O

O

O

****

Last Day: Last sign of Best Friend Betrayal.

Bells chimes echo in the church. Sun shining brightly, fit for the occasion. Birds are chirping melodiously. Males dressed decently neat and formal. Females dressed exceptionally beautiful, with white as the theme. And last but not least, the flutter of the bride's heart. Many may not hear it's beating, but I can. Her heart races like never before. Her hands fidget with her long, wavy, brown locks as she takes in deep breaths. She's never been as nervous and frightened as ever before. Clad in a charming tuxedo, stood my nervous _best friend_ in front of the white decorated altar with the priest standing prayerfully next to him. I stood on the opposite side of Tsukasa, searching for the familiar girl I loved.

_Dum dum da dum. Dum dum da dum. _

The music on the organ began playing. The audience started looking back, searching for the beautiful bride to walk up to the awaiting altar. I could feel the hairs on my back raise as I suddenly felt neglected. But that didn't matter anymore. What mattered most was that my best friend and my love were soon to be wedded. In front of me, they would have to proclaim the undying love for each other. In front of me, would they lovingly say their vows. It wasn't fair, but Tsukasa had claimed his love for Makino first and won her over once and for all. I had made her fall for me unintentionally, but then it was a regretful cycle as Makino fell for my best friend. She fell for him over and over again, as I stood by her side as she barely noticed my emotions of hurt.

I was ready to be hurt again and again, but I never expected _this _"long-term" kind of hurt. And, it stabbed me all the way. I don't know how I manage to stand here firmly rooted on the ground with my best friend who was oblivious of me, but more focused on the beautiful woman in white, gracefully walking towards us with poise and elegance, her face hidden by the veil. Makino was heartbreakingly beautiful. She looked like a Greek goddess. She was wearing a stunning, sleeveless, pleated gown. Sparkling beads that were stitched onto the waist, giving her body the shape of an hour-glass. Makino's wedding dress had a wide train that trailed after her. Her hair was curled into delicate wisps and her bangs clipped on the side with a white, pearly clip. A simple, yet classy crown stood on top of her head which held the veil secure. Overall, she was a beautiful, sparkly "mermaid".

It hurt me most to see Makino was in that **wedding dress** for _my best friend_, when it could've been _me_. I could've been standing face to face with her as we pronounced our vows of love for each other. But I was stupid enough to ignore her feelings for me.

_Tear. Drop. Tear. Drop._

Shaking away such tragic thoughts, I focused on smiling handsomely for her and _her _only.

_Smile. Smile. __**Crack. **_

The reception had finished hours ago, and I was driving back to my mansion. Distracted with such depressing thoughts, I felt even worse as I looked at the way she smiled so sunnily for Domyouji in their wedding. Why, why, why-

_Beep. Screech. Scream. Crash._

I realised something. You taught me so many things. And the best thing that you taught me I loved the most was how to let you go. You looked like you were the happiest woman as you and Tsukasa said your vows to each other. When both of you proclaimed your "I do's". The way you looked at him could never match the way you used to look at me long ago. I could've made you happier, but you chose him over me. So, I want you to know that I'll always watch over you in the skies even though my love for you will remain unheard and hidden as I am buried in the Earth's ground forever.

Goodbye, Makino Tsukushi. No, wait. Domyouji Tsukushi.

O

O

O

(Verse 1 – Tommy C)  
Never should've let you go  
Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door

You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though we've grown apart  
My brain can't seem to let you go

Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
We use to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight

(Pre-Chorus)  
I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on

(Chorus)  
Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress

(Verse 2)  
Snappin' out this misery  
Depression this ain't me  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees

You got control of me  
And I, I cant explain  
Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane

Since you've moved on  
You took a piece of me give it back  
So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack

(Pre-Chorus)

(Chorus)

(Verse 3 – )  
And I see you with your man  
and it's hard to understand  
If we belong, if I did you wrong,  
where we even began  
We would always fuss and fight  
and it seems nothing was right  
But I loved you girl and you were  
my world but you'd never trust this guy  
'Cause the things I do when  
I'm on the stage,  
they say I'm a superstar  
You couldn't understand all  
the female fans  
and then we grew apart  
And I just don't get when  
you're acting like some other person  
But I try my best to hold on  
at the times when it ain't working  
And every time that you say  
it's over it breaks my heart  
and I don't know why  
'Cause you've done it a lot  
of times in the past  
but I get back up and try  
You said we could work it out,  
how could you hurt me now  
And you moved on to the next,  
I'm left with an imperfect smile

(Chorus)

O

O

O

**REVISED! No major changes in the plot, just had to separate a bit of the paragraphs xP.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! As you know, I deleted my previous story, 'Ringing Bells of Hell'. Sorry about that everyone! Great news! I **_**think **_**I passed my Maths exams. I did really well, though! Hope you guys review, and tune in 'Wedding Dress sung by Tommy C. & J. Reyez'. It's the English version ;D. Thanks so much, hope you guys review!**

**Oh and if you didn't get the story, Rui explains what happens in the days where he's betrayed by his best friend, Domyouji. And at the end, he dies from a car accident.**

**~Joy.**


End file.
